Sakura's Questions!
by yukiann
Summary: Sakura, fujoshi akut. Sakura, Fujo Mode: On. Naruto, korban cecaran pertanyaan Sakura. / "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" / "Ya ampun, ini memalukan sekali..." / For Shrine Event Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014, prompt Bodymark. Happy SasuNaru Day!


Disclaimer: Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: Bahasanya agak vulgar... T+ mungkin?

For Shrine's Event Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014, prompt Bodymark.

.

.

.

**_ Sakura's Questions! _**

.

* * *

"Naru, aku ingin bertanya."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang berkata tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya hanya terdengar suara ketikan jari-jari Naruto pada keyboard laptop dan klik-klik _mouse_. "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto, lalu mengambil jus jeruk di samping laptopnya dan meminumnya.

Naruto dan Sakura saat ini sedang berada di kelas yang sudah kosong, mengerjakan tugas presentasi berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan Naruto berpasangan dengan Sakura setelah dipilih secara acak lewat undian.

Sakura berdehem, "Sebenarnya... seberapa sering sih kau bercinta dengan Sasuke?"

_Brruuusssh!_

Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat jus yang ia seruput dari sedotan tersembur. Untung ia sempat menoleh ke sisi sebelahnya yang kosong di detik- detik terakhir, kalau tidak laptopnya atau Sakura yang akan jadi korban.

"Ew! Naru!" Sakura berjengit melihat Naruto menyemburkan jusnya.

Setelah menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu yang disodorkan Sakura padanya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan terpatah-patah dan pandangan ngeri.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Dan lagi darimana kau tau—"

Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto. "Ya ampun, Naruto. Semua orang bisa tahu kalau kau pernah bercinta dengan Sasuke kalau mereka duduk cukup dekat denganmu dan melihat... err—_kissmark_mu," Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah pucat dan gugup saat ia menjulurkan tangan dan menunjuk bagian leher Naruto yang tertutup kausnya. "Biasanya di sini."

"Sa-Sakura!" Naruto buru-buru menepis tangan Sakura yang hampir menyentuhnya. Sadar kalau tepisannya cukup keras, ia meminta maaf pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Maaf, aku..."

"_It's okay._" Sakura berdiri kemudian bergerak lebih dekat ke samping Naruto. "Kalau dalam posisi seperti ini, aku bisa melihat _kissmark_ itu dengan jelas," Sakura berkata dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Dan kita semua tahu kau pacarnya Sasuke." Sakura kembali duduk.

Refleks Naruto segera memegang bagian leher yang dimaksud Sakura, berusaha menutupinya. _Well,_ Naruto tahu sahabatnya dan Sasuke yang bermata hijau ini adalah fujoshi akut. Tapi ia tidak mengira akan mendapat "serangan" sefrontal ini dari Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, sebaiknya kita teruskan mengerjakan tugasnya," Naruto mencoba kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Tetapi laptop itu segera digeser oleh Sakura menjadi menghadap gadis itu, melarang Naruto untuk menyetuh laptop.

"_Nope_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ia mengeklik beberapa kali di laptop. "Dan aku sudah memasukkan semua materinya kan? Kau hanya tinggal mengedit tadi, dan aku pikir tinggal sedikit lagi saja," Sakura menatap laptop itu beberapa saat, dan menutup setengah layarnya yang sudah mati sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya lagi pada Naruto. "Besok saja diselesaikan. Tugas ini dikumpulkan lusa 'kan," gadis itu kemudian tersenyum manis penuh arti. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja? Hm?"

Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa kabur.

Tidak dari Sakura yang fujoshi akutnya mode on seperti ini.

"Jadi... kembali ke pertanyaan awal," Sakura mengambil botol kopinya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. "Seberapa sering kau bercinta dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Tidak habis pikir temannya satu ini bisa sekali menanyakan hal seperti itu dengan santai.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu balik bertanya.

"Yah... karena, kau tahu, hampir setiap hari aku bisa melihat tanda Sasuke padamu itu. Aku jadi berpikir seberapa sering kalian melakukannya."

Sakura mengubah posisinya dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada telapak tangan kanannya sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu ke meja. Ia menelengkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Naruto sambil tetap memasng senyum penuh arti.

Melihat Naruto tak kunjung menjawab, ia menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, dan berkata, "Sudah, tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Kita sudah berteman selama lima tahun lebih. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana kalian. Jadi cerita sajalah."

Naruto dapat merasakan aura mengancam dari Sakura kalau ia tidak segera menjawabnya. Ia mengela napas, menyerah.

"Kau benar-benar—aakh! Oke, oke! Aku jawab! Lepaskan rambutku!" Naruto berseru kesakitan ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya karena ia tak kunjung bersuara.

"Anak pintar," Sakura melepas genggaman—jambakan—tangannya dari rambut si pirang.

"...sering."

"Seberapa sering?" Sakura menjawab dengan antusias.

"Engg... dua hari sekali?"

"Kupikir setiap hari?"

"Yah... kurang lebih."

"Wow," Seringai Sakura bertambah lebar. "Kau tidak... err... sakit pinggang?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_Well,_ kami punya cara... dan Sasuke melakukannya dengan lembut kalau besoknya ada kuliah atau acara."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Aku tidak akan bertanya "cara" kalian karena sepertinya itu akan terlalu vulgar dan privat," jeda sejenak, "Tapi, bagaimana Sasuke di ranjang?"

"Sakura!" Naruto berseru. Ini terlalu... terlalu...

"Hm?" Senyum Sakura tetap bertahan dengan aura penindasan yang kian pekat. Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Ayolah, Naruto."

Naruto menunduk, "Yah... seperti itu," ia memberi jeda, "Ia memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi kadang ia bisa jadi sangat... beringas..." suara Naruto semakin mengecil seiring kalimatnya berakhir. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah.

"Hee... Kau tadi bilang "Sasuke melakukannya dengan lembut kalau besoknya ada kuliah atau acara" berarti kalau libur... hmm..." Sakura menyetuh dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membayangkan, mungkin. "Waw."

"Sakura, kita sudahi—"

"Apa kalian pernah memakai _toys_?" Sakura memotong cepat. Sementara Naruto membatu dan menoleh sangat perlahan pada Sakura.

"Sakura, ini—"

"Tidak masalah kalau hanya cerita padaku, bukan? Berbaikhatilah memberi sahabatmu ini _fanservice_ walau hanya cerita."

"A—err... yah, kami pernah." _Ya_ _ampun, ini memalukan sekali..._ batin Naruto.

"Apa? Vibrator? _Butt plug_? _Cock ring_? _Handcuff_? Err... _Enema syringe_?" Sakura terkekeh melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan semua pernah?"

"Sakuraaa!"

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda, Naru," Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto lagi, "Sering?" gadis penyuka _yaoi_ itu menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya jahil.

"I-tu...ti-tidak... hanya waktu-waktu tertentu..."

"Seperti hari jadi kalian kemarin? Kemarin 10 Juli, fufufu," Mata Sakura berbinar, tidak memedulikan Naruto yang makin menciut. Sakura perhatian sekali dengan sejoli SasuNaru ini, sampai-sampai hafal hari jadi mereka. Yah, mereka sangat bagus untuk stok yaoi-nya sih.

"Ke-kemarin tidak."

"Oh begitu. Tapi kalian melakukannya kemarin 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum mesum, "Sepertinya Sasuke cukup ganas. _Kissmark_mu lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Sakura... kau terlalu frontal..."

"Biar saja. Toh cuma denganmu ini," Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kau mengerikan."

Ucapan Naruto langsung dihadiahi geplakan keras di kepala dari Sakura. Sahabatnya satu ini memang sadis.

"Lanjut," Sakura berdehem, "Ulang tahun Sasuke juga bulan ini, 'kan?"

Naruto mengerjap, kemudan matanya terbelalak. Ya ampun, ia lupa!

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ck, ck, tidak kusangkan kau lupa ulang tahun Sasuke," Sakura memasang kembali senyum mesumnya, "Jadi, kau mau memberi hadiah apa untuk Sasuke? Tapi dilihat dari keadaanmu yang lupa, sepertinya kau belum memikirkan hadiah apapun."

Naruto berucap lirih, "Benar..."

"Aku punya saran."

Naruto mengernyit curiga. Saran dari fujoshi satu ini pasti aneh.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Naru-chan."

'"_Naru-chan." Ini pasti ide aneh.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Hmm... kau yang telanjang bulat dan hanya dibalut pita, dengan _whipped cream_ di sana-sini, memakai _nekomimi_, tangan terikat, dan vibrator dengan ekor berbulu di bokongmu, pasti kado yang sangat bagus... sangat menggairahkan." Sakura menyeringai sangat lebar. "Ah, kalau tidak pita, _kare-shirt _sepertinya bagus juga. Kau pasti sangat seksi, Naru-chan! Besoknya kamu akan mendapat _kissmark_ di seluruh tubuhmu! Hahahaha!"

"Sakura!" Naruto berseru sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam. "Aku pergi!" serunya sambil mengambil laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tetapi saat ia baru saja berbalik menghadap pintu, seseorang telah berdiri di sana yang membuatnya terlonjak.

"Hai Sakura. Hai Dobe."

Itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yang pertama menyahut, kemudian ia memicingkan mata, "Kau... jangan bilang kau menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Aku tidak menguping. Pembicaraan kalian terdengar sampai telingaku."

"Te-teme..."

Sakura berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. "Sejak kapan?"

"Hn, dari bagian "seberapa sering"?"

"Itu dari awal!" Sakura terkekeh. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mendorong pemuda itu yang dari tadi mematung untuk melangkah. Ia dan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, walaupun kepala Naruto masih menunduk.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau aku tanya Sasuke juga?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Hn?"

"Bagaimana Naruto di ranjang—bagaimana kalian berdua di ranjang?"

"Sakura!" suara Naruto menggema di ruang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran, Sakura bertanya ini-itu pada Sasuke, bahkan lebih vulgar dari yang dia tanyakan ke Naruto. Mereka berjalan sangat pelan, membuat Naruto kesal.

Tapi dasar Sasuke, ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura itu dengan santai, sementara telinga Naruto panas mendengar obrolan mereka. Sepertinya Sasuke senang sekali mengerjai Dobe-nya.

"_Nee,_ Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan saranku tadi soal kado Naruto untukmu di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar dan melirik Naruto yang membuang muka.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kupikir itu ide bagus."

"Te-teme!"

Sakura terbahak.

.

- _**f i n**_ -

* * *

A/N:

Bikinnya ngebut, jadinya cuma gini... hiks

Rencananya mau bikin yang pas ultah Sasuke, dengan kado kayak yang disebutin Sakura... fufufu. Yah, doakan aja jadi dan saya gak males, huehehe. #digeplak

Demi SasuNaru Day, saya rela ke warnet yang isinya cowok semua (T^T)  
Telkoms*l, kenapa kamu banned fanfiction dot net siiiiih!

Oh ya bagi yang belum tau kare-shirt itu apa:  
Kare-shirt: refers to the (erotic) sight of a girl wearing her boyfriend's shirt. (Taken From Love Stage! Chapter 9)

Happy Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014!  
All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!


End file.
